Perseus Poisoned
by alakarox
Summary: When Percy comes to camp, he has plans for a perfect summer when Annabeth. But during capture-the-flag, he is bitten by a poisonous creature, and no one has an idea what the cure is. Can Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico find a cure? Or will it be too late to save the son of the sea god?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

Let me start of right now, by saying: The following story may worry you, creep you out, or disgust you. Believe me, it wasn't all that great when it was happening to ME, either.

Since the school year ended, I'd been psyched to go back and spend the entire summer at Camp Half Blood with all my friends. I would train and train and train, take dips into the Long Island Sound, and basically, I would just have the greatest summer ever. Best of all, I would get three full months of hanging out with my girlfriend, Annabeth.

But, no. Since I'm Percy Jackson, and the Fates ordained that my life must always suck, that couldn't be the case.

I picked up my bags and headed out of the apartment into the car.

"Well, Percy," Paul began. In case you guys are newbies, Paul Blofis is my step-dad, and he's awesome. He's super nice, likes crabbing, and has swordplay experience. Everything a son-of-Poseidon demigod could want in a step-dad. "I hope you have a great time at camp, even though it's covered by _Mist,_" he said the word Mist like he couldn't believe it actually existed," and I will never be able to see it…"

"Paul…" my mom chastised.

He grinned. "Right. Sorry." He turned to me. "All right, buddy, you have fun. I'll see you in September."

I grinned back. "See you."

After loading my bags into the car, I plopped down into the shotgun seat, eager to get to Camp Half Blood and start my great summer.

During the drive, I decided to turn on White Stripes, because it was the only cd that my mom was able to tolerate. I relaxed against the window, staring out at the familiar scenery that came with the route to camp.

And suddenly, I shivered.

My mom didn't notice. She was looking in worry at the gas meter, which was dipping dangerously close to empty. I wasn't worried about that; this car could go 20 miles on an empty meter, and we only lived about 6 miles away.

What really worried me was the shiver. It was in the middle of June. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. In fact, none of the windows were open, and the AC wasn't on; we should've been _cooking _inside this car.

Why was I cold?

I decided to ignore it. So I was cold. Big deal.

Boy, was I ever wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

After saying good bye to my mom, I pulled my bags out of the trunk. I watched my mom wave good bye again as she drove away. I waited for her car to fade into the horizon, then promptly turned and sprinted towards the camp entrance with my stuff. As I passed through the border, I drank in the view. The stables, the cabins, the Big House sitting peacefully in the distance. The volleyball courts, the sword arena. The woods, where I couldn't wait to play capture-the-flag. The Long Island Sound, where I couldn't wait to swim, and relax with Annabeth.

Annabeth.

The name sent a jolt through me. I was so excited to see her! I dashed down the hill with my bags, sprinting towards Cabin Three, my home for the summer, and chucked my bags inside. I began sprinting again, having no clue where I was going, but hoping it would lead me to Annabeth.

As it turned out, my legs were right. At the sword arena, I found a blonde girl dressed in an orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt and clinging blue denim shorts, with tiny owl earrings dangling from her ears, and she was stabbing at straw-filled dummies with a dagger.

It took her about five seconds to turn around, and she instantly recognized me. "Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth leaped down from the elevated platform and tackled me with a hug. "I've missed you! What time did you get here?"

I grinned at she crushed the air out of me, then replied. "Hey, Wise Girl. I got here about five minutes ago."

She pulled away and analyzed me. Annabeth tilted her head and smiled. "You've gotten taller again, and I see you've been keeping up the workouts during the school year." She chuckled warmly.

I rolled my eyes. "Mind if I join you in training?"

Annabeth mock contemplated the idea, then made a decision. "Okaaay… but be prepared to get whupped, 'cause I'm taking you down!"

After two hours of training and practice fighting, I was exhausted but happy. And ready to eat. We sprinted (to Annabeth's insistence) towards the mess hall, and I greeted all my other friends, reconciling with Grover and my other buddies. I ate dinner as fast as I could, and caught up with Leo. Piper, and Jason, who'd decided to visit Piper over the summer.

When Jason saw me, his eyes lit up. "Hey, Percy!" We sat down at began to chat, about how things were going at the Roman camp, about how our lives were.

"Well, I'm not dead yet, so I must be doing something right." Jason joked.

"Yeah. So, uh, I've been thinking, and tomorrow night is the beginning of summer Capture-the-flag game. You wanna be allies? We could destroy the red team together."

At first, Jason looked surprised. But then he nodded. "Sure. I'd love to. I've never played capture the flag at camp before, but… should be fun."


End file.
